bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Turbo Brawlers
Bakugan Turbo Brawlers is the fourth season of Bakugan, it revolves around Turbo Brawling and takes place during the time of Mechtanium Surge. Overview Arc One With the end of the Gundalian-Neathian war, the brawlers and Turbo Brawlers can get back to playing Bakugan for fun now. Unfortunately, Bryan gets fed up with Dan and splits Turbo Space form Bakugan Interspace, permanently. Now free to do whatever he wants, Bryan, Shun, Sarah, Tom, Peyton, Alice, and Klaus begin to clone other Bakugan form New Vestroia to add them to Turbo Space's database, making Turbo Space the perfect blend of old Bakugan and New ones. Unfortunately, Mag Mel still decides to send in his other minions to attack Turbo Space. The security of both Interspaces rests on Dan and Drago's shoulders. Arc Two With Barodious and Razenoid defeated for good and the construction of Bakugan CIty underway, Bryan attempts to approach the city council to allow Turbo Brawls in the city. They eventually reject him. Enfuriated, Bryan decides to build his own city, New Michael City, a city in which older Bakugan and newer ones are allowed to live in harmony with each other and humans, as well as Turbo Brawls and ground brawls being allowed, also Turbo Space is still acesible by those who can't wait to get in a brawl. When Wiseman shows up, not only does he unleash the Nonet Bakugan, he accidentally unleashes the spirit of Naga! Naga regains his mortal body, now reduced to being almost powerless, with not Attribute anymore, he seeks revenge on Dan and Drago. But to do that he recruits a new minion, Mask II, a darker, crueler, and significantly more evil minion than Masquerade. Will the Turbo Brawlers be able to overcome this old foe and this new foe? Theme Song Opening Theme The English theme song for Bakugan Turbo Brawlers is Karma by Bump of Chicken, the same song used for the Tales of the Abyss video game. The Japanese opening is Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endress Night by Nana Mitani Ending theme The english ending theme is Brighter Side, the theme song of Viewtiful Joe. Dub diferences Aside from scenes geting cut, In the english version of the theme song some scenes were edited due to the violent nature of the scene. Draygo does not hold the Bakugan he blasts, instead he is a short ways away and shoots them. Also when Hydranoid grabs onto the Bakuga he fights, instead of a looking like it is getting torn apart and then returning to ball form, it just automatically returns to ball form after Hydranoid begins to pull with its hands and heads. When digital Rivera is shown, instead of having silver streams flow from her injuries at the hands of Klay's dragon, she just has silver wounds on her chest, in both versions she still shatters. In one shot in the Japanese version, Bryan is shown with some blood on his eyebrow, this is removed. Trivia In the theme song, it shows the Bakugan running with the brawlers like in Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, however in the anime, they are shown as being in the center of the track on a gate card. In both the English and Japanese versions of the theme song, digital Rivera shatters in Bakugan form, while in the anime, she does not shatter until she returns to ball form. The theme song is used as the theme song for Gundalian Invaders after Dan and the others leave for Neathia. Category:Fan-fiction stories Category:Bakugan Seasons Category:Fan Fiction series